


造人计划

by beautifultimewithrj



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifultimewithrj/pseuds/beautifultimewithrj





	造人计划

黄仁俊和罗渽民两个人结婚已经一年多了。

 

今天一下班，罗渽民吃完晚饭就把碗一放，打横抱起黄仁俊就往楼上走，末了扔在床上压了下去。“宝贝儿，李马克今天给我送请柬来了，你猜是什么请柬？”他一边说着一边迫不及待的扒着黄仁俊的外衣。 “什么请柬？”黄仁俊一边挂在他脖子上贴近他一边笑着问他。

“他的小女儿的周岁礼。”罗渽民边说边亲，在黄仁俊雪一样的颈子上留下了不少印子。  
“他不是有个儿子吗？”黄仁俊疑惑的望了罗渽民一眼。

“是啊，谁让李东赫争气，给他生了个儿子还不算，还给他生了个小女儿。”罗渽民的语气越来越酸，在他耳朵边呼气，“你说你都吃了我那么多东西，怎么还是没动静呢。”

罗渽民直接扒了黄仁俊的外裤并内裤，分开双腿直接用手指探了进去，因为早上才做过的原因，里面又松又软，并没有多大的阻力。

“我也想啊，罗渽民，你轻点—”黄仁俊话音刚落，罗渽民就扶着性器送了进去。

 

“我就不懂了，我们做了这么多次，怎么就怀不上，看来是我不够努力啊。”罗渽民死死地按住黄仁俊的腿，前后动腰，粗大的性器像打桩机一样在窄小的穴口进进出出，还带出了不少嫣红的媚肉。

“你说你，都结婚这么久了，怎么就没有动静呢？李马克儿子都要打酱油了”罗渽民倾身舔了舔黄仁俊平坦的小腹，又捏了捏他红肿的乳头，又留下了几个印子。

 

“我真的有努力，那些东西我都吃了—”黄仁俊被罗渽民的力道顶的有些受不住，放软声音求饶起来。

“别忽悠我，你吃没吃我还不知道。”罗渽民想到这，又生起气来，狠狠的咬了一口黄仁俊暗红的乳粒，“你有多怕苦，我会不知道？我出差一个月，你要是真能坚持吃药，那才是出了鬼了。”

“太难吃了，我不想吃了！”黄仁俊的乳头被罗渽民咬的十分舒服，下竟主动张开腿盘在罗渽民腰上，示意他用点力。

“你啊。”罗渽民叹了口气，下身一边狠狠顶弄着黄仁俊，一边说道，“我不就是想让我们有个孩子，你乖一点，嗯？”

“你努力一点我不就能怀上了？”黄仁俊半睁着眼睛，眸子里都染上一层湿意，他主动伸出双臂，揽住罗渽民结实的脖颈，呢喃道，“我又没有避孕，你还不知道。”

 

“看来你是真嫌我不够努力了，那我今天晚上可要加把劲儿了。”罗渽民一边啃咬着黄仁俊红润的唇瓣，下身一边疯狂的耸动，声音里透着一股暧昧的意味。

 

替黄仁俊清理完又给他盖上被子，他看了看小妻子熟睡的容颜，轻轻地吻了上去。那是一个非常怜惜，无比温柔的吻，轻的几乎可以忽略不计。他总觉得两个人相爱总没有一家三口来得圆满，有了孩子才是完整的家。

 

周末罗渽民约好医生打算好好检查一下是哪里出了问题。

“我说，你等会去了医院，千万别乱跑，我已经打好招呼了，不用排队，看完我们就回家。”罗渽民两手捏着方向盘，柔声的跟黄仁俊搭话。

“知道了。”黄仁俊玩着游戏，也懒得抬头。

“少玩点游戏，对眼睛不好。”罗渽民听着车厢里充斥的游戏背景音乐的声音，莫名的感觉心烦。

“愉悦心情，有利于受孕。”黄仁俊侧了侧身，换了个姿势，继续玩了起来。“那你继续玩吧！”罗渽民面无表情的说着。

我一个高富帅在你面前都没有这个破游戏的魅力大？还愉悦心情？希望晚上不要愉悦到你哭。

————

“宝贝儿，医生也说了男人受孕比较困难，我这不是在增加次数吗？难道你不想要一个可爱的小宝宝？”罗渽民一边挺动着腰一边跟黄仁俊说起了道理，“宝贝儿，你也要理解我啊，上一天班，晚上又要跟你做，你还不付我工资？是不是？”

 

“你简直不要脸！”黄仁俊的整张脸都红了起来。 “这是真的，我一天干那么多活！我其实也是很累的啊”罗渽民又捏了捏他的乳粒，感觉不尽兴，就张口咬了起来，“宝贝儿，我感觉你的胸好像又大了，是不是被我揉的？”

黄仁俊默默抹脸，觉得当年完全看错了罗渽民，人前人模狗样，怎么床上就那么不要脸呢？

“罗渽民。”黄仁俊抬手摸了摸罗渽民英俊的脸，真诚的说道，“你能不能不要说话。”

罗渽民却把他的手直接含进嘴里，一根一根的舔着，让黄仁俊觉得身上像是过了一阵阵的电流。他刚想抽出来，却被罗渽民一把抓住。

“要么让我舔？要么让我说？”

黄仁俊忍无可忍的一个巴掌拍上去：“罗渽民，你没救了！”黄仁俊那点力道，罗渽民完全当挠痒痒，也没有计较，接着往下说：“换个姿势好不好？我们后入吧？嗯？”

罗渽民最喜欢的就是一边操黄仁俊的时候，一边看着对方意乱情迷，腰软腿软，舒服的连脚趾都蜷缩起来的表情。但后来医生告诉他，后入插得更深，也更方便受方受孕，罗渽民只好大多采用这种姿势。

当罗渽民顶到其中一点的时候，黄仁俊的眼泪都差点掉下来。

“啊……啊……”

黄仁俊被罗渽民一记一记的深顶都弄得大脑发白，根本就说不出话，他两条腿软的不成样，要不是罗渽民拖着他的腰，他早就滑了下去。

 

“老公……你停……我……我要死了……”他话音刚落，罗渽民呼吸一窒，身下的阴茎又胀大一圈。

 

黄仁俊颤抖着射出来，罗渽民顾忌着他的身体抓着人的腰快速挺动了一会儿也跟着释放出来。

 

————

 

罗渽民从医生那里听说黄仁俊怀孕的时候，简直激动地不知道该说什么好，他一会拉着黄仁俊的手，一会儿俯身用耳朵贴着黄仁俊的肚子，完全没有以往冷静严肃的样子。

 

医院里的护士好奇的看着罗渽民，惊讶的下巴都要掉在地上。主要是罗渽民的笑容实在是太明显，嘴角都快要咧到了耳根。

 

黄仁俊都看不下去了，确定没事后拉着罗渽民赶紧往车子里走。罗渽民不敢挣开，只能一边走一边嘱咐他慢点。

 

黄仁俊把罗渽民一把推进了车里，立马就问：“你不是一直是高贵冷艳霸道总裁吗？怎么人设崩的这么厉害？你是不是脑子坏掉了？”

“是吗？我跟你说，那是你理解有误，我是人前高贵冷艳，人后温柔忠犬。你难道感受不出来吗？宝贝儿。”

“呵呵。”

黄仁俊面无表情，就跟看着陌生人一样的看着他。罗渽民突然双手抚着胸口，做出一脸被伤害的病娇样。

 

“……”罗渽民真的没有拿错剧本吗？

 

“宝贝儿，你是要抛弃我吗？”罗渽民的脸贴的极近，深邃的眼眸反射出一阵暗光，挺直的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇，无一不在展现着他男性的魅力。

 

“……”明明知道我是个颜控，还企图用美色诱惑我，没想到你居然是这样的罗渽民！？

“我看错你了。”黄仁俊冷冷地回答

 

“？？？”这是要闹哪样？难道怀了孕的人脾气就特别大吗？

 

“你看我干什么？开车啊！你要饿死我和孩子啊？”

 

“哦哦哦。”罗渽民尴尬的笑了笑，赶紧伸手给黄仁俊系上安全带，带着他老婆和没出世的孩子回了家。

 

END


End file.
